zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Jiin
Jiin is a fictional character from Zoids: Genesis. He is the primary antagonist. Overview Jiin was originally a Sky person, who had been given to the Emperor of Digald to raise as his own son, so as to increase the Sky people's influence in Digald. However, his ambition would prove to be vastly underestimated by the Sky people, as would his intelligence, and he would eventually rebel against them, poisoning his father, destroying Sora city, and proclaiming himself a God, setting his sights on ruling the world. In flashback, it could be seen that these thoughts were harboured for a great deal of time, as he had already though of himself in this light when he first met the newly-recruited Zairin. He would use Zairin's great talent to boost his own ambitions, eventually (literally) sucking the lifeforce out of him to help produce the Bio Tyranno. As a member of the Sky people, he was greatly intelligent, and was able to build machines beyond the technology made available to him when Digald traded with Sora city (such as the Bio Raptor Gui and the robotic Bio Zoid pilots). When his poisoned father passed away, he grew from Digald's military leader to their Emperor as well, and was therefore able to enact his grandiose visions of total rule. He would be eventually killed in battle with the anti-Jiin forces lead by Ruuji. Personality Jiin sees people as tools. In his eyes, everyone is below him, and he is omnipotent. He has no qualms with people abandoning him, nor does he have any objections to decimating neutral or allied forces, and usually fires indiscriminately at his opponents, regardless of who is in the way. He is extremely arrogant, but very cunning and intelligent, but most of all, egocentric, and literally proclaims himself as a God. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Jiin's Zoid is essentially indestructible. The only three Zoids who were able to damage it were the Mugen Liger, Bio Volcano and Sword Wolf, and each of those were only able to inflict a few wounds between them (though the Liger was ultimately able to slice it in two). In addition, its Bio Particle Cannon (termed God's Lightning) was the most powerful weapon deployed in the series. Because of this, his actual abilities needn't be great. For instance, he could simply stand still and let the Hayate Liger, Soul Tiger and Deadly Kong land hits on his Zoid, and sustain no damage whatsoever. However, he is still a capable pilot, and was able to defend against many Zoids, even though they were launching surprise attacks. Relationships Like ever other character, Jiin has his own unique relationships. Zairin: Jiin thinks of Zairin as a tool, as he does with everyone else, but establishes a "friendship" because of Zairin's relatively superior skill. This is shattered when Zairin learns the truth about the robotic Bio Zoid pilots, and the two would spend the final episodes trying to kill one another. Felme: Felme is given special preference among his troops, due to her also being a Sky person. Other than that, Jiin has no special connection with Felme, and when she eventually defects, he does not hesitate in killing her. Souta: Jiin sees Souta, like everyone else, as a tool. When he learns of his survival, and defection, he scoffs at being abandoned, and, as with everyone else who opposes him, Jiin does not hesitate in killing him (though he is ultimately unsuccessful in finishing him off, due to Felme's intervention). Prome: Jiin scorns the will of the Sky people, and is not at all phased by offending them. Though the two of them would be in talks throughout the series, he would look down on her and reject her when he eventually decides to betray the Sky people. Sort Category:Genesis characters Category:Digald Empire